Danger Intuition
The power to detect impending threats. Also Called *Dairokkan (Japanese) *Danger Detection/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Gut Feeling *Hazard Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Instincts *Intent Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece) *Precognitive Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Sixth Sense *Spider/Spidey-Sense (Marvel Comics) *Threat Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Thundersense (The Thundermans) *The Gitchy Feelin' (Bone Comics) *The Willies Capabilities The user can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, or impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves but may include their surroundings (like a distant car-wreck). Variations *'Adrenaline Rush': to see time at a slower speed, like watching a movie in slow motion. *'Aim Dodging': to avoid linear attacks. *'Body Language Prediction': to read body language and correctly predict an opponent's next move. *'Death Sense': to sense impending death so as to avoid it. *'Evasion': to evade anything. *'Flash Precognition': to perceive a few seconds or minutes into the future. *'Radar Sense': to utilize a form of radar sensors to detect danger. Associations *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Attack Prediction *Body Language Analysis *Clairvoyance *Explosion Sense *Extrasensory Perception *Flash Precognition *Hyper Awareness *Psionics *Precognition *Prey Instinct *Slow-Motion *Speed Perception *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Threat Identification Limitations *Usually unable to shut off the ability. *Always unable to control this ability. *Could be fooled by someone you trust, (i.e. best friend literally stabs you in the back). *May be unable to sense distant dangers. *May be unable to divert oneself from assaults. *May become paranoid after continuous attacks. *Reflexes may be hindered due to the user's normal capabilities. *May be hard to decipher the impending danger until it happens. Known Users See Also: Spider-Sense. Anime/Manga Comics Live Television Known Objects *Horcruxes (Harry Potter) *Nebula Chain (Saint Seiya) *Bracelets (Super Doll Licca-chan) *Millennium Puzzle (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Known Powers * Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece) Gallery Airbender_(Avatar)_sense.gif|Airbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) can perceive the direction and force of air currents and vibrations in the air, allowing them to predict incoming attacks. Bone 004 (1992) (Digital-HD) (color) (Monafekk-Empire) 005.jpg|Rose Harvestar (Bone Comics) gets a touch of the Gitchy feelin - "A terrible feelin' that makes your head swim and your legs wobble! It's a powerful omen of bad things to come." Buffy_Spider_Sense.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) sensing an attack from Kendra Young and waking up just in time to dodge it. Vixen_0012.jpg|Vixen (DC Comics) Zealot's Sixth Sense.jpg|Due to her Coda training, Zannah/Zealot (WildStorm/DC Comics) can even sense stealth suited intruders. GokuSensesKingPiccolosPowerLevel.png|Having been specifically trained to use his Chi Detection, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) can perform such feats as sensing enemy locations, their moral alignment, and killing intent, allowing him to react. Ramiel.jpg|Ramiel (Evangelion) can sense any sort of danger within a certain radius range. Flappy.png|Flappy (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) can feel when his partner (Choppy) is in trouble. Rushuna_Spidersense.gif|Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) senses an incoming attack before it happens. Polnareff's Sixth Sense.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) sensing Alessi's killing intent. Dodging By Peter Parker.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) Spider-Sense in action. Combo Man's (Marvel) Powers.JPG|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Spider-Man's spidey-sense. Spider-Gwen (Earth-65) (Marvel Comics) Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie official artwork.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) File:Sharingan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) allows its wielder to perceive chakra as a color, enabling them to detect chakra-based attacks. Kenbunshoku_Haki_Danger.gif|Users of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece) can sense incoming enemies and threats.... Luffy's Detection.gif|...Monkey D. Luffy using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to detect a sniper and dodge their bullet... Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|...Sanji using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to dodge Katakuri's high-speed thrown jellybean bullet. Fotos-da-animes-os-cavaleiros-do-zodiaco-1-.jpg|According to Shun (Saint Seiya), the sixth sense is the intuition sense. It allows users to analyze if the cosmos is intimidating. Danger_Intuition_by_Sonic.gif|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can sense incoming attacks through his quills, alerting him to a T-rex attack. Maria_Preflexes.png|Maria Calavera's (RWBY) Semblance, Preflexes, allows her to sense everything better than most people and react to attacks almost before they happen. Danger Intuition by Leon.gif|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil series) sensing Krauser's approaching attack. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Sensory Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries